


My Adopted Parents are Better than my Birth

by Mythgirl411



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Hayley one day convinced the Mikaelsons to take Hope to Mystic Falls and leave her with Klaus' ex. The Mikaelsons think it is for Hope's safety but Hayley wanted to shove it down the throat of Klaus' ex. But the plan backfired and Hope thinks of Lexi, Klaus' ex and Caroline's twin sister, and Stefan, Lexi's husband, as her parents. Now Klaus and Hayley and the rest of the Mikaelsons go to Mystic Falls and found out the truth. Hope not only loves her adoptive parents but wants nothing to do with the Mikaelsons or Hayley. Let's see what happens now.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Alaric Saltzman, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Josie Saltzman/Original Female Character(s), Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Lizzie Saltzman/Original Male Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	My Adopted Parents are Better than my Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope gets a new home and a better chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick. 
> 
> Alexandria Selene Forbes Salvatore is the twin sister of Caroline. She is the mother of Dannica and Johnathan and the adopted mother of Hope. 
> 
> Dannica Jana Salvatore is the daughter of Klaus and Alexa and the adopted daughter of Stefan. She is with Josie. 
> 
> Johnathan Bill Salvatore is the son of Stefan and Alexa. He is with Lizzie. He is two years younger than Danni and Hope.
> 
> I don't own Legacies only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Alexandria pov_  
I was reading a book when the doorbell rang. I went over and opened it. I froze immediately.   
"What do you want?" I hissed at my ex who was standing there with his family and the slut he dumped me for.   
"Lexi please. I just want to talk." I glared at him sharply.   
"Don't you ever call me that again Niklaus Mikaelson. Now what the hell could you want?" Just then I heard a baby cry. I looked and saw a little baby girl in Rebekah's arms.   
"Please. We just need to talk." I sighed and let them in, thankful that the twins were at Ric and Caroline's right now.

Once we all settled in Klaus explained everything.  
"Let me get this straight. You all pissed off the wrong people again and now you want me to watch Hope for you."   
"More then that love. I want you to raise her till we can. She needs someone who can give her a better life." I hesitated but then saw Hope on the floor. I went over and bent down. She gurgled and looked at me.   
"Lexi? What is this?" I looked up and saw Stefan standing there. I stood up and went over. I put a hand on his cheek and gave him a look to keep quiet. I looked at Klaus and spoke.  
"Fine. I'll do it but don't think this means anything." He nodded gratefully and left with everyone. 

Once Hope was settled in I explained everything to Stefan. He sighed and spoke.  
"Alright. I trust you. But you didn't tell him about her." I shook my head.  
"I couldn't tell him about our daughter. You know he would have freaked out." Stefan smiled and kissed me.  
"I know Lexia." I chuckled and spoke.  
"Well this is going to be interesting."

 **Six years later**  
I woke up to two little bodies bouncing on me.  
"Mom! Get up!!" I groaned and rolled over. Stefan chuckled and spoke.  
"Your kids." I hit his arm then spoke.  
"Girls. Please get off me." Both girls got off but stayed on the bed. I smiled and sat up.   
"Alright. Let me get dressed for the day." The squealed and hugged me then jumped down and ran out of the room. 

It had been six years and we had opened up a school in honor of Damon, who had sacrificed himself for everyone. It was a school for witches, vampires, and wolves. I had also given birth to my and Stefan's son.

I sighed and got up, getting ready for the day. Stefan got dressed quickly and then came over to me. I smiled and spoke.  
"Hi."   
"Hi." 

We went down and watched our children play and have fun all day. I only wanted Hope and the other two to have a normal and happy life. I hoped that everything would go well for them from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
